Sins of a Father, Punished
by icaris
Summary: The death's of the Riddle family, by the hand of Voldemort


a/n: I own nothing except my computer...I got the idea to write this after an argument with my father. shrug I know it's morbid, but I'm not exactly too happy with him right now. Thanks for reading, please review? (  
  
Lord Voldemort stopped in front of the Riddle manor, glaring at the house that was supposed to be his. The father that had abandoned him and his mother was in there, with his parents, his grandparents, chattering away at some scandal that just broke out. He stood there, trying to control his bitterness and anger at the man not fit to be his father, the man who ruthlessly left behind a woman he had professed love for. Voldemort sneered to himself.  
  
Love.  
  
the one feeling in the world he had never experienced. He never knew his mother, as she had died at his birth. Nobody from school loved him, despite what the old coot Dumbledore professed. There was no way anyone would ever love him. He symbolized everything that everyone would come to fear and hate. He gripped his wand and made his way up the stone path, bitterness in him growing.  
  
He reached the door and opening it, laughed. These muggles were too trusting, too naive to the world. To leave their door unlocked was to invite killers and thieves in. To beg for death and hardship. His laughter, cold and cutting flowed through the rooms of the Riddle manor, as he finally stopped in the dining room, to where the three Riddle's were eating dinner, frozen in fear. He closed the door, casting a silencing spell around the room, to mute the screams that were about to happen.  
  
"Father" he began as he looked at the Man who was his father, with the same arrogant face he had. He stood up shakily and replied,  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, entering this house without permission" Voldemort laughed.  
  
"You're such a muggle, Tom Riddle. The world would be better off without you and your kind. You know," He began as he walked around to where his grandparents sat, "She named me after you. The woman you professed to love, but abandoned when you found out she was a witch. She died, alone, and I was left in an orphanage, where I grew up." He reached the elder Mrs. Riddle and pointed his wand at her, "I had to watch my mother die after giving birth to me, as you will watch your mother die tonight. AVADA KEDAVRA" he screamed at Mrs. Riddle. Tom Riddle had gone white, as he ran to where his mother lay trying to find a pulse. Voldemort laughed as he sat back in defeat.  
  
"You know.." Tom began as he stared at his mother, "your mother was a whore." he spat at Voldemort before he continued, "all she wanted was my money, my status." Voldemort laughed hysterically as he looked at his father.  
  
"You think mother wanted YOUR status?" He laughed again pointing his wand at Mr. Riddle, who looked deathly pale, but determined to die with dignity. "She was a pureblood, and it was her curse that she fell in love with a muggle. YOU are the lucky one, to have been with a pureblood. not many muggles get that chance you know, your blood is too dirty for us." He circled Tom, who in anger stood up. "Goodbye grandfather. I hope you pay for the sins of your son. AVADA KEDAVRA" Mr. Riddle slumped in his seat as Voldemort made his way to his father, laughing.  
  
"You're mad! If you stop this right now I'll give you everything. Everything you wanted! You'll get it! Anything! Please son!" Voldemort turned around angrily as he pointed his wand at his father,  
  
"Do not call me by that name" He stepped closer, until the wand was pointing at Tom's throat, "You may be my blood father, but even you cannot give me everything I want. You will die knowing that I will inflict pain upon your kind, that I will cause unheard of devastation, and that I will rule. Lord Voldemort will triumph, and now it is your turn to die you fithly little muggle. AVADA KEDAVRA!" and with the flash of green light, his father was dead at his feet.  
  
He laughed and laughed as he left the room, lifting the silencing charm up.  
  
"It is time" he said to the man next to him, as they apparated out of the house together.  
  
finite. 


End file.
